Adventure Vacation to Upstate New York
by Mr.Mellow
Summary: This is an adventure vacation for Castle and Beckett, no spoilers for any episodes other than the fact that they are now a couple. Now Complete
1. Start of the Adventure

Travel to Elmira

A/N: This is an adventure vacation for Castle and Beckett, no spoilers for any episodes other than the fact that they are now a couple. This fan fiction came to mind after my wife and I toured this part of upstate New York this past summer (August 2014).

With apologies to GEEKMOM and their wonderful fan fiction "The Courtship of Katherine Beckett", here is my adventure vacation.

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. No infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"Beckett! Time to wake up," exclaimed Richard Castle as he kissed her on her cheek.<p>

"Uh," Kate sleepily responded.

Castle kissed her again and said, "Come on, Kate. I need you to wake up."

"Castle, you're insatiable. Wasn't two rounds enough?" Kate wearily said with her face down in her pillow. "Let me sleep."

"No, Kate, big day today. Things to do, places to be, things to see. Up, up, up." Rick followed with glee.

Castle started to pull the divan and sheets off of Beckett when she turned over and glared at him.

"You pull that sheet one more inch and I will introduce you to my Taser," Beckett said threateningly.

"Promises, promises," Castle replied with glee. "Come on, Beckett. I need you to be up so we can go."

"How many cups of coffee have you had, Castle, or did you eat a whole box of Lucky Charms?" Beckett asked.

"Only one cup and no sugar rush, Beckett," Castle answered. "You need to get dressed."

"Why did you get me up on my day off at … 6 am? Now I am going to shoot you." Beckett disgustingly spoke.

"We need to catch an airplane?" Castle questioningly said, cringing at Beckett's anger.

"Airplane! Airplane! What airplane?"

"The one at Teterboro." Castle sheepishly replied.

"And where is this airplane taking us?" Beckett said in her most suspect intimidating voice.

Castle was silent for a moment and then said boldly, "It's a surprise."

Beckett sat up and grabbed his nose.

"Apples, Apples," Rick exclaimed painfully.

Beckett released his nose and glared at him with her arms crossed.

"You've been taking lessons from Lanie, haven't you? I recognize that look anywhere."

Beckett smiled at Castle. She knew she couldn't be angry at him with his joyful look. He appeared to be like a kid on Christmas morning all excited about the day. His cobalt blue eyes shining, almost glowing with love for her. Beckett recognized that whatever surprise Castle had in store for her, he had worked hard at planning out an adventure.

"You still haven't told me where we are going." Beckett glared at Castle with a smile in her eyes.

"And I'm not telling. Only, we aren't going far and we will be back tomorrow evening since Gates gave us 2 days off. Can't have Gotham unprotected from evildoers too long."

"Ok, what do I need to pack?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing. Already done." Castle smugly responded.

"Nah uh, Castle. You packing for me? Nothing but slutty nurse and flight attendant outfits?"

"Beckett, we're going to be in public. I wouldn't do that. That is for more private time." Castle answered wiggling his eyebrows. "I packed you some jeans and a t-shirt. A light jacket if it is cool in the evening. And an extra pair of sneakers if the first ones get wet."

"Wet?" asked Beckett.

"There is flowing water where we are going so yes a potential for getting wet," Castle answered.

Beckett gave him a glaring look.

"No, not a wet t-shirt contest, although …"

"Finish that thought and you will be sleeping alone on the couch." Beckett cheekily replied.

"Noted. But you would be a winner to me," Castle smiled.

Beckett smiled back at her lover. She had a difficult time at being angry at Castle when he was trying so hard to make her happy.

"Do I need anything else, say dressy?" Beckett asked.

"No, we'll be going casual for dinner tonight," Castle replied. "Kate, don't worry, I've got this under control. Now come on, we need to go."

"I worry when you say you've got it under control. But, alright, I'll get up and get dressed."

Beckett quickly got ready to go wearing some jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and her leather jacket.

As she emerged from the bedroom, Castle said, "Here's your coffee, breakfast on the plane. The car service is waiting. I've already got the luggage down in the car."

Beckett took a sip and said, "Thanks, Castle."

* * *

><p>It was a clear sunny late summer day in the city. The city that never sleeps was a little less active on a Sunday morning than it would be on a weekday.<p>

The car door was opened by the driver with Beckett leading the way into the car. Castle sat down and the car door closed behind him.

"I hope you enjoy this adventure, Beckett."

"Castle, I know you put some effort into this, so I appreciate it even without knowing where we are going."

"Well … when you said you wanted to get out of the city … after the last case I … I thought something different was called for, so I planned this outing."

"So, Castle, when are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not yet, maybe later." Castle replied.

They sipped their coffees in silence for the rest of the drive to the airport.

* * *

><p>The limousine drove up to a Gulfstream business jet on the tarmac. They walked the short distance to the airplane, Beckett in her usual position, ahead of Castle. Beckett took the first step up the boarding stairs and turned around. Since she wasn't in her killer heels but in sneakers, she was almost eye-to-eye with Castle when she was one step up. She wrapped her arms around Castle's neck and kissed him.<p>

"I'm looking forward to the adventure you've planned," Kate said. "I am grateful for all that you do for me. Just … just sometimes it is a little overwhelming. It takes some getting used to … your capacity for loving me and demonstrating it in such a way."

"Your smile makes it all worthwhile, Kate." Castle said lovingly.

Beckett kissed him again before turning up the stairs to enter the airplane. The interior was all leather with only a few seats with tables between them. From the galley in the rear of the airplane, a flight attendant emerged.

The flight attendant said, "Detective Beckett, sit anywhere you like. Can I get you something to drink before we take off?"

"Coffee, thank you."

"Mr. Castle? Would you like something, too?"

"Coffee for me also, thanks."

The flight attendant disappeared to the galley to get the coffees. Shortly she returned with two steaming cups.

"Once we're airborne, I'll have a continental breakfast for you. We have a short flight," the attendant said.

"Short flight?"

"Yes, detective, only about an hour."

"And where are we going?"

"Elmira, NY."

"Castle, where are you taking me? What is in Elmira?"

"You'll see soon enough Beckett."


	2. Travel to Elmira and First Adventure

Trip to Elmira and First Adventure

A/N: My wife and I did these adventures this last summer (August 2014). Except for the Gulfstream from Teterboro. I am not a famous, best-selling author that can afford to rent a plane at $6K/hour. :)

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. No infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Shortly they were airborne heading for upstate New York. The sun had risen over the city and was glistening off of the Hudson. The sky was clear and the flight was smooth to Elmira.<p>

The flight attendant brought a number of tasty pastries. Apple fritters, various types of Danish, bagels with flavored cream cheese, and of course, Kate's favorite bear claws were available.

"Castle, there is enough to feed a small army here."

"We need to be fortified. We have some walking to do this morning," Castle replied.

"Walking? Where are we going we need to be walking?"

"In due time, detective, in due time. Now eat your bear claw." Castle insolently rejoined.

Beckett selected a bear claw and a bagel with some honey pecan cream cheese.

"Castle, this tastes wonderful."

"Only the best for you, Beckett," Castle lovingly said.

"Thank you, Castle. I can never thank you enough."

"At the risk of being a broken record, your smile is enough for me, Kate," Castle said as he brushed a hair from her face.

He gazed at her with this intensely loving look. Then he leaned in for a kiss. Beckett wrapped her arms around Castle's neck and kissed him again. Her tongue crossed his lips and he passionately opened to let their tongues tangle. They continued the kiss for a moment only to part to breathe.

Foreheads pressing together, Castle softly spoke, "Beckett, as much as I would like my mile-high club ticket punched, if I don't get you fed, I'll have an angry, hungry detective on my hands and you won't have energy for the walking. We don't have time for both." Castle said waggling his eyebrows.

"Is that what the cool kids call it now, 'having your ticket punched'? Castle, you presume much."

"Oh, please, Beckett. You would love to be a mile-high club member."

"Who says I'm not, Castle?" Beckett teased.

"Make me jealous, Beckett?" Castle scowled, "And I wanted to give you a first time."

"Maybe later we can have our ticket punched together, on the flight back perhaps?"

Castle brightened up on the thought.

* * *

><p>After they ate, the flight attendant said, "You may want to freshen up quickly, we'll be landing soon."<p>

Beckett went back to the lavatory to freshen her makeup and hair. She wondered what adventure her favorite author had planned for her. "What sights, sounds and smells are in store," she thought.

The captain came on the intercom, "We'll be landing in about 5 minutes, please take your seats and buckle up. Thank you for flying with us today, Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle."

Beckett returned to her seat. As she did, Castle looked up at her with a loving look and asked, "Everything okay Beckett?"

She smiled back at Castle and said, "Everything is wonderful, Castle."

The pilot smoothly landed the plane on the runway and taxied to a corner of the airport where the general aviation aircraft parked. At the other end Beckett could see a small terminal with a couple of commercial airlines jets standing wait at the gates.

"Obviously a former air force pilot," Castle stated.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"You know how they say 'stick the landing'?"

"Yeah."

"Naval aviators have to land on aircraft carriers and the tailhook has to catch the arresting wire. They are taught to precisely land on the carrier deck and they generally hit the deck hard or 'stick the landing'. Air force pilots land on long runways so they usually don't land as hard. The smooth, gentle landing with a bounce is more like an air force pilot. He lands almost as if he is saying 'excuse me' for bumping into the ground. A naval aviator will hit the tarmac. Once a navy pilot's plane is landed, it stays landed."

"And we know this because?"

"Research for a Derrick Storm novel. I was looking into having him fly to an aircraft carrier to join up with some Marines. But I didn't like where the story went so I didn't use it."

The plane finally rolled to a stop and the engines started to wind down. Castle stood up and held out his hand to Beckett.

"I have a car ready for us. I'll drive us to our destination."

"And where is that, Castle?"

"About a half hour drive from here."

Castle went up to the cockpit to shake the pilot's and co-pilot's hands. "Thank you for flying us here," Castle said.

"Thanks for flying with us, Mr. Castle."

"Rick, please. Will you be picking us up tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, sir, Rick. We'll be waiting for you about 5 pm right here."

"Great! Thanks, again."

Kate also shook the pilot's and co-pilot's hands, thanked them and the flight attendant.

Rick then put his hand at the small of Beckett's back and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Castle pulled out of the airport parking lot and followed the signs to interstate 86. Castle had already preprogrammed his GPS for the various locations he planned on taking Beckett.<p>

Only on the interstate for a few miles, the GPS voice said to exit here. The signs at the bottom of the ramp said "Horseheads/Watkins Glen in one direction and "Elmira" in the other direction. Castle turned toward Horseheads/Watkins Glen.

"Castle, I thought we were going to Elmira?"

"Yes, well, the airport is known as Elmira/Corning Regional Airport, so technically we've already been to Elmira." Castle smirked. "But in all seriousness, we'll make it back to Elmira, and not just the airport on the way back. Our last couple of stops will be in Elmira."

"Horseheads then?"

"You know, that name makes me think of the infamous scene in "The Godfather" where that guy has the horse head in his bed."

"What is it with men? "The Godfather"? As a cop and a NYPD cop on top of that, "The Godfather" is not high on my list of movies. Yeah, John Woo movies are bloody like "The Godfather". But movies with corrupt cops are a sore spot with me."

"You sound almost like Meg Ryan's character in "You've Got Mail". She said about the same thing, "What is it with men"," Castle said trying to imitate a high pitched female voice.

Beckett gave him a dirty look.

"She said that Tom Hank's character always making "The Godfather" references," Castle continued.

"Drop it, okay?"

"Okay."

"So are you taking me to the Watkins Glen Raceway then?"

"Beckett, just relax and enjoy. I think you'll like this excursion. Anyway, I hadn't planned on going there. The big NASCAR race was a few weeks ago. But we can swing by later, if you like. But now, we need to be at our next stop before 10."

"Ok, I'll relax."

* * *

><p>They rode in silence as the miles passed on the state road. The silence was only broken by the announcements from the GPS.<p>

Finally, the GPS announced, "You have arrived".

Beckett looked out the window and saw a sign, "Watkins Glen State Park".

Castle looked at his watch, "Good, 9:40. We are here in time."

"In time for what, Castle?"

"The "Walk Behind the Falls" tour. It starts at 10."

Castle parked the car and pointed to the building at the park entrance. "We may want to hit the head before going on our tour. The tour is about an hour and about a mile long."

"Ok, Castle."

As they got out of the car, they heard a babbling stream on one side of the parking lot. The lot was long and narrow. A row of cars were parked on either side of a roadway that stopped at what appeared to be a tunnel entrance. To the left and above the tunnel was an archway bridge. Underneath was a waterfall. Beckett could see people walking up to the tunnel entrance and others on the bridge.

After their visit to the restroom, Castle and Beckett walked hand-in-hand up toward the tunnel entrance. As they approached the tunnel, they could hear the roar of the falls under the archway. There they saw a sign for the tour and two young ladies with New York State Parks logo's on their shirts.

"Are you the tour guides?" Castle asked.

"Yes, sir. We'll be starting in a few minutes," the more senior tour guide answered.

The two tour guides looked to be in their early 20's. The younger looking one was blonde while the other was darker haired. They both carried backpacks. As people passed to enter the tunnel, the tour guides asked if they were here for the tour. Several more joined the group gathering at the entrance.

Finally, the senior tour guide looked at her watch and said, "I'm Pam, this is Tammy and we'll be your tour guides for this "Walk Behind the Falls" tour. Since there are a number of people here, we are going to split into two groups. I'll take the first group and Tammy will take the second group. These people over here will go with me. You over there stay here with Tammy. She'll give me a head start and then start in about 5 minutes."

Castle and Beckett were in the second group that waited for the first group to start. Meanwhile, Tammy asked some of the kids where they were from and other small talk prior to starting.

Then Tammy announced, "I'm going to start now. I will be stopping at several places along the way. Please keep up. This tour is about an hour long and we walk about a mile up the gorge. In several places there will be puddles that you cannot get around. Do not tip-toe through them. That will only make your feet and shoes wet. Walk on your heels and you will be less likely of having wet shoes."

Tammy looked at her group and then started into the tunnel.

"Beckett, do you think you can do that?"

"Do what, Castle?"

"Walk on your heels. Between your killer heels and your job, you're always on your toes." Rick teased.

"Shaddup." Beckett glared.

As the group walked along, Tammy pointed out the various features of the gorge.

The single tallest fall within the gorge is about 50 feet.

At one point, they stopped at a heart-shaped pool.

Castle looked at it, wiggled his eyebrows and said to Beckett, "That gives me an idea. Maybe replace the one in the loft or the one in the Hamptons."

Beckett just rolled her eyes at Castle.

Tammy continued up the gorge. At one point she stopped and pointed to a bridge high above the gorge.

Tammy said, "Here there was a hotel on the south rim and the kitchen on the north rim. They were connected by this bridge above us. The bridge is about 90 feet above us here. Further up the gorge there is a point of interest that the height is important. Also, every so often you should look back the way we came. The view can be interesting."

One person commented on the stratified rocks in the walls of the gorge.

Tammy explained, "This used to be an inland sea. The sediment from the waters deposited over millions of years building up to this level. Organic material was also trapped in the sediment becoming methane gas. This gas was released in earthquakes that sheared the rock. Further up we can see better examples of this shearing."

After walking further up the gorge past a couple of moderate waterfalls, Tammy stopped show pictures and to tell about the plants, animals and insects that live in the gorge. She noted that most of the plants were on the north side of the gorge. Certain insects live on the north side and fly over to the south side to eat insects that haven't warmed up enough to move.

Further up the gorge Tammy pointed out there were fault lines that were perpendicular.

"That pool there has a good example of the perpendicular fault lines. Remember I talked about the methane causing fissures in the rocks? Millions of years ago, the massive continent, Pangea, the part that became Africa pushed against the North American continent from one direction and then later from another direction causing the fissures to be perpendicular to each other."

Tammy continued, "Notice that metal work in that pool there? There is a railroad trestle at the west end of the gorge, this is part of the old one. The railroad brought guests to the hotel that I told you about earlier. The earlier trestle had a center piling that debris collected on damming the stream. It finally gave way collapsing the trestle. An 85 foot tall wall of water went down the gorge, clearing it. That bridge we saw earlier was just barely above the water."

Tammy led the group further up the gorge pointing out other interesting items about the gorge. Finally the group reached the end of the tour.

"This concludes our tour. You can go up to the end of the gorge and there is a bus that will bring you back to the start or you can walk along the north or south rim trail back to the parking lot."

"Thank you, Tammy," Castle said. "Beckett, let's go on the south trail."

Castle and Beckett walked hand-in-hand underneath the canopy of trees down the trail. They came upon a plaque that signified where the hotel stood back around 1900. There were round tables set nearby that were covered with moss.

They reached a stairway that went down to the gorge and heard a roar of engines.

"Must be the raceway," Castle said. "It isn't far from here. There must be some other races going on today."

Just then Beckett's stomach growled.

Castle chuckled, "I guess I need to feed you."

"Please."

"There is a place that was recommended on the internet. It is about 30 minutes away. Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get back to the car."

* * *

><p>AN: We had a great tour guide there at the gorge. I hope I remembered everything she said correctly. She was very informative and friendly. I hope my attempt to capture her is adequate.


	3. Lunch and Second Adventure

Lunch and Afternoon Adventures

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. No infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Beckett and Castle walked away from the gorge in the parking lot. Castle opened the passenger door for Beckett. Before she sat she turned to Castle, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.<p>

"Not that I'm complaining, but Beckett, what was that for?"

"Just because," she answered pulling away just far enough to see his face.

She could see the love in his eyes and his pleasure at seeing the happiness in hers. Even though they had gotten up early to make it to the gorge in time for the tour, it was worth the trouble. They had enjoyed learning the story of the gorge, and just being in each other's company without interruptions from work or family. Not that they didn't love their work and family, but getting away refreshed and renewed them.

Beckett sat in the car as Castle went over to the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out on to the main highway going north.

"Where are we going, Castle?" She asked.

"I read about this place online. It apparently has been getting good reviews on everything. Ostensibly the view of the lake is amazing."

"Which of the Finger Lakes is this one?"

Castle responded, "Seneca. It is the second longest of the Finger Lakes."

Rick drove north a few blocks and then turned east on the state road 414 through the center of Watkins Glen. Shortly they came upon a marina that a number of pleasure craft were docked. Opposite the marina, on the north side of the road was a park and a beach. A number of people were in the park, playing, throwing Frisbees, and picnicking. There were several boats going in and out of the marina under the bridge that they passed over.

"Castle, they look like they are having fun on the water, don't they?"

"Yeah. There is a pier over on the west side of town and there is an hour boat tour from there. We can try that after lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Beckett said. She gave him a questioning look as he glanced over to her before looking back at the road.

"Internet. I have researched this area and I have a bunch of optional detours we can take. One of which is a short boat tour."

She didn't respond.

"I tried to anticipate what you would like and planned accordingly. And I have planned a few activities that I would like, too," he said suggestively waggling his eyebrows. "Seriously, though, there are two places at the end that I feel I need to go to. We'll see them before we catch the plane back to reality."

A short while later they turned north to parallel the eastern shore of the lake. A "Y" in the road appeared and Castle took the left fork to remain on 414 and to stay near the lake as the GPS instructed.

Up ahead of them they saw some cars pulled off on the side of the road. Castle slowed down for the traffic. Suddenly to their right was a massive waterfall with a sign that said "Hector Falls". As they passed, they marveled at the amount of white water there was. It appeared that there were massive rocks of different sizes and shapes causing a series of uneven breaks in the waterfall.

While Castle may have thought about stopping, he knew that a hungry Beckett can be an irritated Beckett, so he continued on his quest for food.

"Maybe we can stop on the way back to look at it for a while," Castle offered.

"From my brief look at it, it did look interesting, Castle."

* * *

><p>They drove for a few miles more before the GPS said "You have arrived."<p>

Castle turned into the parking lot with a sign that said "Wagner Winery Brewery, Ginny Lee Restaurant". There were two buildings. To the left was a restaurant and to the right was a winery. Castle and Beckett went into the restaurant to the greeter station. The dining room was surrounded by glass windows looking out on to the acres of vines and Seneca Lake beyond. It was a beautiful sunny day with some puffy white clouds. There were doors leading out of the dining room on to a wooden deck that also had tables on it. Since it was a gorgeously sunny summer day, there wasn't a soul in the dining room but just about every table on the deck was taken.

Finally a greeter came to them and asked, "Dining room or porch?"

Castle chuckled, "Porch, thank you." Beckett looked at Castle and smiled at the greeter's almost absurd question.

The greeter led them out to a table in the middle of the porch. There was a striped canvas overhang above the porch to keep the direct sun off of them. There was a gentle breeze coming up off the lake with a faint scent of grapes. It was a mostly clear day with a few puffy white clouds. They could easily see to the vineyards across the lake. Below between them and the lake was an open area of grass before the first grape vines. Off to the far right there was a picking machine shaking the grapes off of the vines to start the wine making process. Closer to the building down below in the grass were 12 rows of bright white wooden folding chairs.

Beckett pointed to the chairs and happily said, "Castle, there must have been a wedding here yesterday."

Castle smiled at Beckett. He liked how relaxed she had become on this expedition. Leaving the mayhem and murder back in the city and coming out here was just what they both needed. Even though he loved all facets of the Beckett onion, Castle loved seeing more "Kate" instead of "Beckett". She seemed almost more girly than she would be in the city. It was like she had sloughed off the Detective Beckett persona like one of her ubiquitous coats to reveal the Kate persona.

They ordered their meal with the menu suggested wine pairings. As they waited for their meal, Castle spoke, "Kate, there are a number of wineries on either side of the lake. Also, the roads on either side of the lake are considered scenic. Maybe after seeing the falls and the boat tour, since we'll be closer to it, we can drive up the west side of the lake."

"I can pass on the falls. We saw some impressive falls up close in the gorge. And we'll probably see it from the boat tour, too."

"Works for me," Castle responded.

For the next few minutes, Castle and Beckett sat in silence enjoying the view and the pleasant breeze. Their luncheon arrived and they both attacked it with gusto. The walking through the gorge had worked up an appetite in both of them. The wine pairings complemented their meals and they finished their lunches quickly.

After paying their bill, they walked the short distance to the winery. As they entered, they asked about a behind the scenes wine tour and found they last one had started 10 minutes earlier and there wasn't another for the day. They set out exploring the public areas of the winery and found that they also made craft beer. Castle found some amusing wine joke items but Beckett kept him from buying anything with the reminder, "Where are you going to put it, Castle?" After browsing for a while, they decided to make their way back to the car and see about the boat tour.

* * *

><p>On the way they stopped at another winery for a wine tasting with Castle buying a few bottles to take back to the loft.<p>

"Castle, before this tasting, I never could taste the things the sommelier would describe. But today, I could taste the hint of pepper in that one wine."

"Sometimes I wonder at the other comparisons though. 'Plum and peach'? That doesn't sound like a good combination to me."

"That one wine of theirs that has won a number of medals the "Michael Phelps" of their winery sounds like something only a writer would say," Kate teased.

"You wound me, Beckett," Castle smiled.

* * *

><p>Returning to the road back to Watkins Glen, they again passed the Hector Falls but decided not to stop. "We can see its entirety from the lake when we take the tour."<p>

Castle drove back to Watkins Glen to the west side of town. He parked the car and the duo walked to the gift shop to buy tickets.

"You've timed it just right. We should be boarding in about 5 minutes," the cashier told them.

After a short wait, they boarded the boat. The boat had about 10 rows of benches. Overhead was a lattice work holding up life preservers. The wooden roof above kept the sun from beating down on the passengers. The shore crew cast off and the tour was underway. The captain piloted the boat and the mate gave the speech.

The mate described the salt mines on the western shore north of Watkins Glen. He described how the lake was formed by an ancient glacier that carved out the "U" shaped channel. He noted that Seneca Lake is about 35 miles long and 2 miles wide. It is the deepest of the Finger Lakes at over 600 feet deep.

As the boat travelled around the south end of the lake, Castle and Beckett sat and enjoyed the peaceful tour.

In the distance they could see three sailboats. Their white sails full of the breeze. The sailboats seemed to be dancing around each other on the lake. On the other side there were powerboats pulling people on inflatable tow toys. There were a couple of jet skis on the lake, too. The boat turned and closed on the eastern shore, near the Hector Falls.

The captain slowed the boat to drift in front of the falls so all the passengers could take in the falls majesty. The tour guide mate described the falls and its statistics. Castle and Beckett noted that the road was about half way up the falls.

The boat travelled past the painted rocks south of the falls. The painted rocks commemorate the Indians escaping General John Sullivan in the late 18th century. The Indians escaped down the escarpment to some hidden canoes which they paddled across the lake.

Soon the hour long tour was over and Castle and Beckett found themselves at the end of the pier.

"We survived the boat tour. At least it wasn't a three hour tour. As a reward, maybe we should have some ice crème. I saw an ice crème shop a few blocks from here. We can walk there."

"Castle, you must have a selective bloodhound nose, smelling out ice crème shops. And the boat wasn't named the 'SS Minnow'," Beckett teased.

As they walked, they window shopped the various stores on the road. At several of them they pointed items of interest to each other. They reached the ice crème shop and entered. There were a number of different flavors of ice crème, Italian ice and frozen yoghurt. Beckett and Castle made their selections and then sat down in a sweetheart table. They shared each other's selection like lovers do at an ice crème shop.

Shortly they finished their sweet snack and left the shop arm-in-arm. Holding each other, the rest of the world could pass them by. They only had eyes for each other. The stress of the city had been washed off of them like water and ducks.

They walked to the car and then drove up the western shore of the lake, stopping at a couple of wineries along the way. Finding a winery was not a problem for them. It appeared that there was a winery about every mile on this road. They reached Geneva, NY at the north end of the lake.

"Beckett, our room is in Elmira, so I think we should turn back and check in. Then maybe dinner, okay?"

"Sounds good to me, Castle."

* * *

><p>After a good meal, Beckett and Castle prepared for bed.<p>

"I had a wonderful day with you, Rick," Kate said. "Thank you so much for planning this."

"My pleasure, Kate."

* * *

><p>AN: All of the places mentioned above have youtube videos.


	4. Day 2 Morning Adventure

Day 2 Morning Adventure

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. No infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Castle. Get up!" Beckett said as she shook Castle.<p>

"Wha … wha … what time is it?" Castle sleepily responded.

"7 o'clock. It's time to get up. Things to do, places to be."

"Beckett, our next adventure is to a place that doesn't open until 9. So there is no rush."

Just then one of their stomachs growled.

"Was that yours or mine?" Castle asked.

"I don't know, but I am hungry." Beckett answered.

"Well, in that case, perhaps I should get moving."

Castle quickly shaved and then showered (disappointed he didn't have company). He followed Beckett down to the breakfast area to have some eggs, bacon and coffee.

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast, packing up and checking out, Castle and Beckett were in the car on the road to Castle's planned next destination.<p>

"Are you going to give me any hints, Castle?"

"We aren't far, we're going to Corning."

Castle exited the interstate at the GPS instructions and drove the few blocks to a parking lot. In the center was a glass pavilion that said "Corning Museum of Glass." Inside the pavilion was a desk that said 'Information'. The attendant explained that the shuttle bus would take them to the museum and other points of interest in downtown Corning.

Shortly a shuttle bus arrived and took them to the front door of the museum. They entered the ticket queue and found a display of various glass making projects that could be made with the help of some of the museum artists in residence.

"Oh, Castle, most all of the projects require us to come back tomorrow to pick them up. I have to be back at work tomorrow."

"Maybe we can come back another time to do the projects and sample more wines around the other Finger Lakes."

Castle purchased the two museum package which included the nearby Rockwell Museum. As they entered the glass museum there was a placard describing the various demonstrations occurring at the museum that day. The first one was a glass forming demonstration starting in just a few minutes.

Castle took Beckett's hand in his as they quickly walked past some displays to get to the demonstration area.

"Castle, we can come back to some of these after the demonstrations, okay?"

They arrived near the first demonstration and saw many parents with elementary school age children crowding near the glass booth that the first demonstration would be in.

Finally, the artist entered the booth and started the flame.

"While the flame gets to temperature I should point out the filters you see in front of the booth and also my glasses. These filters allow me to see through the flame to the glass that I am working on," the artist demonstrator explained.

He heated his first rod of glass to get a drooping form and pulled it. Describing each step he was taking forming the glass, he took a tool and pressed the glass to shape the body of a fish. As he went along he would put dollops of softened glass to the fish body and pressed them with a scallop shaped tool to form fins.

He explained that he was using gravity to make the glass flow to artistically modify the scallop pressings into the glass. As he worked it the fins looked like Angel fish fins.

After adding tail fins, a dorsal fin and two pectoral fins to make the fish stand up, he added eyes and a mouth to the a glass fish.

As he completed the fish he continued his monolog.

"Glass heated like this has a lot of stress in it and in a few days just sitting there, the fish would crack or shatter," the artist explained to the children in front. "That is why all the glass work you see here will be put into an oven to do something called 'annealing'. The annealing relieves all the stress in the glass so it won't shatter on its own. The annealing is usually done in about 24 hours."

He set the fish down at the front of the booth for everyone to see, concluding the demonstration.

"He makes it look so easy," Beckett said.

"Yeah, when a person is so good at something they do, they make it look easy. Like figure skaters on TV. They make their movements so effortlessly, it seems like anyone could do it," Castle responded.

"It makes you want to go out to Rockefeller Center and try those things out."

"I saw that picture of you putting on those pink skates, Kate. You were so cute back then."

"Back then?" Beckett looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Back then you were cute. Now you're gorgeous."

"Good save, writer boy."

"You know very well it's writer MAN. But if you need more evidence or maybe a refresher, I would be more than happy to give you another personal demonstration," Castle suggestively retorted. He picked up their entwined hands and kissed her hand.

Beckett rolled her eyes at Castle and then she smiled. She was having a wonderful time with this playful man, this overgrown child. So she couldn't be anything but pleased that she was with him.

Smiling at each other, they walked to the next demonstration area, an area with signs saying "Glass Breaking Demonstration."

"Castle, as clumsy as you are you would be a natural for this demonstration. You wouldn't need any special equipment or anything," Beckett teased.

Castle smiled back at Beckett knowing all too well that her teasing was just a sign of her love for him.

"I love you, too," Castle responded.

As they waited for the next demonstration, they saw displays of the various methods of glass mass production. There were also displays of the types of glass and how temperature affected the glass.

The docent finally came out to start the demonstration explaining the different stresses on glass. She continued showing stresses through a filter that showed different colors indicating stress. Then she showed annealed glass, laminated glass and tempered glass and demonstrated the stresses on them by breaking them.

"Laminated glass," the docent said, "is the kind of glass that is found in your car windshields. Thicker plastic in the middle of the laminated glass is what is commonly known as bullet-proof glass. Even thicker laminated glass can be walked on like that over to your left."

Castle whispered to Beckett, "That is cool how they make bullet-proof glass."

"So nerdy, Castle, so nerdy," Beckett teased back.

The docent finally demonstrated an egg shaped piece of glass. The glass was repeatedly hit with a steel rod but did not break. She explained that the outside cools first and is in compression stress thus strengthening the glass. She then turned it over so that a thin metal rod could be inserted into an opening in the egg shape. She then dropped it on the inside of the egg. The egg shattered immediately.

"This ends our demonstration of breaking glass. I will be around for the next few minutes answering any questions you may have," the docent concluded.

As they walked away, Castle pondered and then spoke, "You know, you in the box is like that last piece of glass."

"How so, Castle?"

"Well, other interrogators can pound on the outside of suspects but they simply can withstand the pressure for a while, like the outside of that egg shaped glass. But you, you know the way to get that opening, to the inside of them, like that rod, and you break them with ease."

"A bit of a stretch, Castle, but I'll take that as a complement."

"Even the best wordsmiths fail occasionally," Castle smiled.

"Oh, well the only wordsmith I am acquainted with is Patterson. Patterson has trouble occasionally?" Beckett kidded.

"Beckett," Castle growled.

Kate put her hands on either side of his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, silencing Castle.

* * *

><p>Further walking around the museum led the pair to a glass blowing demonstration. As they entered the theater for the demonstration, they were each given a ticket for a drawing at the end of the demonstration.<p>

A few moments after sitting down, the demonstration started. There was a narrator, a translator, and a glass artist with their tools. Behind them were some ovens to heat the glass. The artist started by using a metal tube to pull a white hot boule of glass out of one of the ovens. The artist rolled the boule several times in some colored glass, reheating after each time of rolling the boule. Occasionally blowing into the metal tube, the artist was expanding the glass to his desired size. After working with the glass for a while to shape the boule into a bottle, the artist with the narrator transferred the boule to another metal tube to work the other end of the piece. After several turns of the tube on a roller bar to even out the molten glass, the artist used tools to shape the glass into a bowl with a flowerlike edge. Then heating the glass one more time using gravity, the artist got the bowl the shape he wanted. With a small amount of water, the artist and narrator broke the piece free from the metal rod. Holding the piece to show to the audience, the narrator explained that the bowl would now go in the annealing oven overnight. The demonstration concluded with a drawing for one of the pieces completed the day before.

"Well, we didn't win a piece but it was interesting to see the artist at work," Castle said.

"The artist is really talented. The ease that they used the tools. Made it look like anybody could do it, even you Castle," Beckett teased.

They exited the theater and walked to the displays of glass from various ages and places. As they walked through they saw pieces from ancient Egypt and Mesopotamia along with pieces of more modern origin.

"Castle, look at this green glass round table."

"Unusual, isn't it?" Castle responded.

Further along they found some stained glass landscapes by Louis Comfort Tiffany. One was a single panel of a sunset with flowers and plants in green, yellow, orange colors. The second was a much larger set of five panels of a lake and mountain in the background with trees and vines in the foreground. The second was even more colorful with the addition of red, violet and blue on top of the green, yellow and orange flower colors.

"I never thought of stained glass with such a color palate. The different hues of yellow and orange almost like each piece of glass was a slightly altered shade."

"He was a very talented artist, wasn't he?" Castle rhetorically asked.

Beckett just smiled back at Castle and then kissed him as if to acknowledge that he was her talented artist and he painted her with words.

Next they came to a window that had aligned triangles and rectangles in stained glass. The sign beside it said it was a window from the "Darwin Martin House" designed by Frank Lloyd Wright.

"Not a lot of colors there. Mostly subdued colors. Very straight lined stained glass. And precise. Organized. Orthodox. Hmm."

Castle thought for a moment and then continued in a funny German accent, "We have ways of making you talk."

Beckett rolled her eyes at him, smiling at her man-child.

As they continued through the museum, they came to a pink colored glass work hanging from the ceiling. Reading the placard, it said it is "Erbium Chandelier" by Dale Chihuly.

"It says that the rare-earth element erbium makes it that pink color."

"Beckett, it looks like a sea anemone. Or a hanging plant with pink leaves."

"It says here that each one of the 205 elements was put into a mold that gave the texture and then blown into the shape. Oh, and there is a cupid at the bottom. See the yellowish piece at the bottom?"

"Not my taste but interesting, innovative," Castle said.

The happy couple continued through the museum and then down to the gift shop. All manner of glass works were on display along with the obligatory t-shirts and tote bags. All of them with "CMOG" on them.

"This time, I'll resist Beckett," Castle self-assuredly said.

"Yeah, unlike that time when you bought something from every Eastern European shop in New York we went through."

"I've matured," Castle said puffing out his chest.

Beckett gave him that look.

"Well, maybe a little," he sheepishly followed.

Beckett then gave him a dazzling smile that made his face glow in the reflection. His eyes shone with the love he has for this extraordinary woman. He could almost kiss her, but being in the middle of the museum gift shop, perhaps, in this particular case, discretion was the better part of valor.

Castle took Beckett's hand and said, "Kate, shall we go to the Rockwell Museum?"

"We shall," she responded with a smile.

* * *

><p>They exited the shuttle at the next stop. As they approached the museum, Castle noticed a statue buffalo crashing through the brick wall above them. On the façade on either side of the door was "Rockwell Museum of Western Art."<p>

Once inside, Castle asked the attendant at the entrance about the statue. "That is Artimus, the mascot for this museum."

She continued as she handed them a pamphlet on the museum, "The best way to go is to take the elevator to the 4th floor and work your way down the stairs, you can see all of the displays before you return here. The elevator is up this short flight of stairs."

Castle and Beckett went up to the 4th floor to find Native American and other western art. The elevator emptied into a room that attached to a room straight ahead and a large central room to the right. The floor appeared to have several smaller connected rooms making a perimeter around a larger central gallery. They examined some of the Native American artwork in the first room by the elevator and then went on to the second perimeter room.

"Beckett, look at this bronze statue. Hmm, "Pony Express" by Harry Jackson. It looks like a scene from an old western with the good guy being chased by the bad guys."

Castle paused as if thinking, then pulling his best narrator impression, he spoke, "Riding as fast as his trusty horse can go, he shoots back at his pursuers. His important task of getting the mail through hanging in the balance. Will he escape? Will he meet the rough justice of the west? Tune in for the next exciting installment of …"

"Eh hem"

Castle paused looking at Beckett with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

Beckett could only roll her eyes at him. The writer always had to come up with a story.

"No CIA or aliens, Castle? You're not going with your trusty theories," Beckett teased.

"For your information, the CIA didn't exist back then, Beckett. And there was a recent movie was about aliens. It was called "Cowboys & Aliens" if I remember correctly," Castle smugly retorted. "And it included the current 007, Daniel Craig in it with Bobo Fett's favorite, Han Solo."

"Castle, you seem to be a wealth of useless trivia," Beckett teased as she came up to him and kissed him.

They walked further on the floor and came upon a statue of a Native American on a horse. The rider was bare chested with a headdress and a loin cloth. He was riding the standing stationary horse, his head looking up to the sky, his arms outstretched in supplication. The serenity of the statue made Castle stand in awe of the artist.

"Hey, Beckett, look at this," Castle called her over.

Beckett came over behind the statue. She stood in silence, reverently looking from the statue to her lover. She saw the peaceful smile on his face as he returned her gaze. They came together to hold each other's hand. Castle picked up their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. Breaking eye contact, they continued around the gallery noticing different artworks with Castle making up stories about several of the ones that caught his fancy.

After going through the smaller perimeter rooms, they entered the center gallery. Dominating the gallery was a large painting of 6 ft. by 10 ft. The painting was of an idyllic scene of a waterfall and mountain called "Mt. Whitney" by Albert Bierstadt. The waterfall and lake were in the lower left of the painting. To the right was a stand of trees. In the trees there were partially hidden deer. In the foreground were some logs washed up by the lake beside a meadow that the deer were wanting to graze. Dominating the background at the top was the mountain and clouds brilliantly lit by the sun. A break in the clouds lit the waterfall and the edge of the trees.

There was a bench close to the painting that both Castle and Beckett sat at to gaze at the painting while they continued to connect with their hands. Beckett leaned over to rest her head on Castle's shoulder. Being a Monday, the gallery was relatively empty so they didn't have anyone else nearby to break their delight.

Breaking the silence, Castle said, "Being here, being able to share these things, these experiences with you makes them so much better. Here holding your hand in front of this impressive work of art makes me appreciate you even more. I know it sound hokey and trite but having you here makes me think of how much you are a work of great art to me."

As he kissed her forehead he said, "Seeing this artwork in your glow makes me see how extraordinary you are."

They sat for a few more moments in front of the massive painting and then turned to go down the stairs to the next floor. The stairway emptied into a smaller gallery where there were some bronze statues, pottery in display cases and other artwork on the walls. Castle gravitated to one of the bronze statues pulling Beckett along by their joined hands.

"This must be a Frederic Remington bronze," Castle said as they approached one of the statues. "Yep, this one is called 'The Rattlesnake'. Look at the detail on the snake. You can see the scales and rattle."

They continued to wander the gallery perusing the Native American pottery and statues. As they came back to the stairway, they came to a painting beside the entryway.

"They look cold, don't they Castle?"

"Yeah," Castle responded. Looking at the placard beside the painting, Castle commented, "Hmm, 'The Winter Campaign' by Remington. Quite an artist, wasn't he. Bronze and oils. Very different media."

Beckett nodded.

Hands still entwined, not wanting to break contact, they continued to route through the museum. They saw a collection of revolvers and rifles from the era along with more examples of paintings, pottery and statues. Finally reaching the first floor gallery, they came upon a travelling exhibit by Abraham Anghik Ruben.

"That's a bronze?" Castle exclaimed. "How did he get those colors in there? There are blues, reds and some green tinges."

Castle walked around the piece and then said," 'Odin Shape Shifter' is what this one is called. Wow, Norse God mixed with a Native American style. Cool."

Beckett and Castle continued to navigate through the gallery examining each piece with care.

"Some of these look like totems, don't they? Those smaller carvings into the larger piece. On his arm and leg. 'Shaman's Dreams' is what this one is called," Beckett said as they approached another sculpture.

They wandered the room for a while until someone's stomach growled.

"Hmm, I think that is my cue to get us fed," Castle said.

"Yeah, breakfast seems to have worn off on me," Beckett responded.

"Well, we're right in the middle of town, there must be some restaurants nearby. Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	5. Day 2 Afternoon Adventure

Day 2 Afternoon Adventure

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. No infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>After finishing their lunch, they made their way back to the car. As they approached the car, Castle touched Beckett on the shoulder.<p>

"Beckett, while the places we've been to so far are places that I thought both of us would enjoy, the next place is more for me. It has some personal meaning. I hope it's not too boring for you," Castle said looking into Beckett's eyes. He opened her door to the car and walked around to the driver's side. Starting the car and pulling out he continued.

"I've told you a little about my childhood."

She looked at him as if to say, "Go on."

"Well, I … I went from school to school. Staying in one depending on how much the teachers tolerated or how long the mother's show lasted. My only constant companion, other than mother of course, were books. I could get lost in the library finding the unusual. Science fiction taking me away from the mundane and unfriendly life I was living at the time. Books that had been written over 100 years ago brought me to a different place and time."

Castle glanced over at Beckett as he drove on to the interstate on ramp. Pausing his monolog, he merged onto the highway and then continued.

"I … I wanted to immerse myself into those bygone eras, those other worlds. To escape from the difficult world I was living in."

He paused, "Don't get me wrong. Mother did the best she could. She would work hard to have enough for me to eat, clothes to wear, but the 'new kid' was prime meat for bullies at school."

Castle paused again. Watching the road, he drove in silence for a few moments.

Castle then continued, "My only escape was to read. Reading helped me become the class clown, have ideas for comedy … and pranks."

Beckett tsked and rolled her eyes.

"Most bullies are not very smart. So I could use pranks that I read about. Or jokes. That helped protect me."

He hesitated again.

"As I got older and I wanted to be a writer, I realized that truly great writing was difficult."

"Who said it would be easy?" Beckett interjected.

"Mother likes to remind me that Harper Lee wrote 'To Kill a Mockingbird' on her first go around and why couldn't I write great literature."

"Castle …"

Castle waved her off. "No, in a way she's right. In Nikki Heat, I may never even come close to capturing how extraordinary you are. I don't think I can write well enough to make Nikki and Rook something that will be read 100 years from now."

Beckett tried to think of something to say to Castle but she couldn't find the words. They sat in silence as Castle exited the interstate. He turned right at the end of the ramp, the sign indicating they were going toward Elmira.

Beckett looked around at the businesses trying to find where he was heading to that had personal meaning only seeing typical chain fast-food restaurants and other stores.

As they drove along Beckett noticed something apparently out of place. "Castle, what is that?"

"A golf course."

"Mark Twain Golf Course?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mark Twain? Here? Upstate New York? Elmira?"

Castle grunted.

"I thought Mark Twain was from Hannibal, Missouri?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders and continued driving.

Trying to hide a smirk, he said, "Mark Twain is one of my writing idols. He is a giant in American Literature. He wrote books over 100 years ago that are still being read today. Memorable characters. Tom Sawyer. Becky Thatcher. Huckleberry Finn. Memorable scenes. Who can forget Tom Sawyer tricking his friends into whitewashing the picket fence?"

He looked away from the road to Beckett and smiled.

"I hope to someday be able to be even close to the same writing universe as Mark Twain."

Castle continued driving into town. They passed through some residential areas of town and past the center. Finally there was a brick wall with an insignia saying "Elmira College." Castle slowed the car and then said, "There it is! Let's find a place to park."

Beckett hadn't noticed anything unusual about this area. It looked like a typical college campus with the large brick buildings and stately trees.

Castle pulled off on the first side street and found a convenient place to park. He got out of the car and went over to Beckett to open her door. She looked at him questioningly. He held out his hand to help her out of the car.

"Castle …"

"Patience Beckett, patience. Just a short walk now."

On the sidewalk, they walked up the side street and turned walking back the way they drove into the college campus. Beckett scanned either side of the road. On both sides were the typical nondescript brick buildings that were either college dorms or classrooms. On the right there was a small pond with a fountain streaming water into the air. Up ahead she saw a group of elderly people following a lady with a flag. The group went into a very small brown building. This building was partially hidden by all the tall trees in the green between one of the buildings and the pond.

They walked up the sidewalk, Beckett could see a sign facing away from her that some of the group was perusing. The lady, Beckett supposed she was a tour guide, then took her flag and walked away, the elderly tour group following behind.

As they approached, Beckett could see more detail on the building. It almost looked like an enclosed gazebo. The chocolate brown building was eight-sided, steps leading to a double door making up one side of the building. A fireplace made up the opposite side. Each of the other sides of the octagonal building had windows.

Finally, Beckett and Castle reached the sign. The sign described the building as the "Mark Twain Study" where he wrote most of his famous works. It described how this was built for him by his sister-in-law at her nearby house called "Quarry Farm".

"Castle, I never knew that Mark Twain summered here."

"Yeah, apparently his wife grew up here and his sister-in-law lived here."

"It says here his other home was in Hartford, Connecticut."

"Yeah, I've been there although it was a long time ago. I should take you there sometime."

She looked at him as if to ask "can I have the story?"

"When mother went on a touring play, occasionally we would visit some of the sites in town. She was in one, I can't remember which one that ended up in Hartford. We went to the Twain house and toured. All decorated by Louis Comfort Tiffany. And his next door neighbor was the author Harriet Beecher Stowe who wrote 'Uncle Tom's Cabin'. Her house was also on display."

After reading the sign about the history of the study, they strode up the walkway to the few steps leading to the entrance of the small structure. Inside they found a desk, some chairs, a fireplace and pictures around the single room. There was a docent there ready to describe the pieces in the study.

The docent pointed to each of the pictures describing the family scenes. The first picture was of Mark Twain's son who died at 18 months. The next picture was of his wife and daughters. Several others were described including one of Mark Twain sitting in a chair in the study. Below the picture was the same chair beside the same window. Next was a picture of the pathway leading up to the study when it was at Quarry Farm.

"The children were instructed never to go up this path to the study while Mark Twain worked. Later, when he had completed a chapter, he would call them to the steps and read to them what he had written that day," the docent added.

"Can you feel it, Beckett? The creative energy from his works here. Look at the mantel above the fireplace. All of his famous works. A bust of an older Mark Twain. I can almost feel him here now, writing away." Castle said.

Beckett stood back and watched as Castle drank in the sensation of the tiny study. She saw him look around the room with reverent awe. As he turned looking at the items throughout the room, his gaze landed and then focused on Beckett. He sheepishly smiled. He then held out his hand and they walked out of the study.

As they walked down the sidewalk back to their rental car, Beckett said, "Castle, I think I understand. That was Mark Twain's 'Fortress of Solitude' just like sometimes you go off by yourself to write."

Expecting Castle to make some comment about how hot it was that she made a comic book reference, she was surprised that he didn't respond as they walked away.

She looked at him questioningly and he responded with a sad smile. They walked in silence down the sidewalk.

Finally Castle spoke as they approached the car, "I need to pay my respects, Beckett. It's not far but it's too far to walk and we have a plane to catch."

He silently opened the passenger door for Beckett and she sat down. She looked up at him to get his expression. He had a far off solemn expression. He silently went around the car, sat in the driver's seat and started the car. Unlike every other car trip on this adventure, he didn't plug in his iPhone for some music. Only the road noise permeated the silence in the car. Without speaking, he drove a few blocks to Woodlawn Cemetery.

As Castle drove in, Beckett saw there were signs for the various gravesites of famous people. An Ernie Davis sign pointed one driveway in the cemetery. A Hal Roach sign pointed down another lane in the cemetery. Finally, they came to the plot Castle was searching. Like the other small signs pointing out famous residents, there was a small sign with an arrow. It simply said "Mark Twain".

Castle pulled the car up just beyond the stone pathway leading into the site. Silently, reverently, he approached the gravesite, Beckett behind him. There was a sign at the beginning of the path briefly describing the plot and the Clemens family members interred here. There was a canopy of oaks filtering the bright sunlight.

They both walked up the pathway and saw several granite markers surrounding a short stone paved walkway. At one end was a pillar with a two profiles. One of Mark Twain and another below was his son-in-law, the concert pianist and conductor Ossip Gabrilowitsch. At the base of the pillar were two flower pots with multi-colored periwinkles. On either side of the walkway were the markers Twain's wife Olivia, children and his only grandchild, Nina.

In the center of the group was a simple marker, no different from the rest. Inscribed on top it said:

Samuel Longhorne Clemens

– MARK TWAIN –

Nov. 30, 1835 – Apr. 21, 1910

In front of the marker in the center was a small American flag. Also in front at one side of the marker were a small bunch of wild daisies in a water bottle. The flowers appeared as if a child had picked them and brought them to give to their parent, lovingly placed in a water bottle to keep them fresh.

Beckett watched as Castle bowed his head in reverence to the fellow author below the marker. Castle stood motionless with his eyes closed. After a few moments he opened his eyes and turned to Kate. Beckett saw Castle's eyes glisten with the unshed tears for the great American writer in front of him.

Almost sheepishly smiling, he said, "Ready to catch our plane back to reality, Beckett?"

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

><p>After an uneventful trip home to the loft, Castle and Beckett unpacked and prepared for bed. They settled in to bed, Beckett looked over at her lover, the man who took her on a two-day whirlwind vacation, the man who wrote a bestselling series of books about her and dedicated them to her, and, most importantly, the man who loves her. She felt a warm glow within her that she hadn't felt before she dove in the relationship with Castle. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.<p>

She lay her head on his chest and spoke, "Thank you, Castle. For all this. Taking me to all the sites. To opening up to me more about your childhood and Mark Twain."

She paused," I know this cost you a lot of money."

Castle was about to respond but Beckett sat up and stopped him by placing her index finger on his lips.

Looking in the eye, smiling, she continued "And before you say anything, I know that you don't really care about the cost and you do this because you love me and I love you. I love that you would do this for me. But … but a simple thank you seems … seems so … so inadequate. It … it doesn't express how grateful … how thankful I am … how much I appreciate how much you have done for me setting up this impromptu vacation."

He lovingly put his hand in her hair and pulled her in for another kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss and leaning his head to touch foreheads together, Castle softly spoke, "Always, Kate … always."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you have enjoyed this little sojourn as much as my wife and I enjoyed doing it. The places that Castle and Beckett visited in this fan fiction are within a short drive of the Elmira airport. We did all of these places in two days.


End file.
